Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath
Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath is a What-If One Minute Melee between Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue and Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. It is the Sixth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Blazblue vs. Akame ga Kill! These two are ice user that stalk the protagonist of their respective series. Which soldier is the strongest? Is it the Hero of Ikaruga or Leader of the Jaegers? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jin Kisaragi.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Esdeath.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Jin Kisaragi is walking around in the destroyed areas of Ikaruga. However something caught his attention. The villagers were all frozen in a block of ice. Jin looked at what had happened and saw a group of people but of different uniforms from the N.O.L. Jin grabbed his sword, Yukianesa and charged. Meanwhile, Esdeath is on a thrown of ice as the imperial guard talk to her. Guard: It seems that you have conquered the city so quickly. Esdeath stopped for a moment as she was quick to respond. Esdeath: Word has it that the capital, Kagutsuchi is yet untouched. I will not disappoint my majesty. Jin then shot an ice sword from his blade impaling the guard to the wall of the building. Esdeath quickly grabbed her rapier. Esdeath: You must be Jin Kisaragi, the Hero of Ikaruga. Jin: Indeed I am. Esdeath: It seems that you are too late. I happened to find the Grim Reaper. He was so pathetic and weak. Jin Kisaragi then looked and saw the head of his brother, Ragna on an icicle. He soon turned into a psycho after seeing this. Jin: I was the only one that was suppose to kill, brother. The Black Beast must be destroyed and let's say that your worst than the beast itself. I will purge you with the power of order. Esdeath: You will die trying, just like your brother. GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Gekisen) 60 Esdeath slashes with her blade, and Cold blocks the attack by ripping an icicle and using it as a melee weapon. Impressed at how dense his ice is, she forms a small ice dagger in her free hand and slashes at Jin again. He steps back to dodge the attack and the Esdeath raises her arms. Thousands of icy shards form in the air and she throws them all at Jin. He shoots an icicle at her at the ground and creates a massive wall of ice to block every shot. 48 Jin creates a small tornado snow. Esdeath is trapped by this and suffer a little damage, but in the end with her sword and manages to save herself. Esdeath then turns them into several knives pointed at the Hero of Ikaruga. Esdeath: Smart, but not enough! Esdeath joins the power of ice with her speed, throwing several bursts Jin Kisaragi. The general attacks and defends at the same time, but is not very effective and soon gets into difficulty. Jin Kisaragi create a wolf's head made entirely of ice and throws it Esdeath. 37 Esdeath moves so fast she appears to teleport short distances, slashing every icicle that comes near her as she approaches Kisaragi. When she reaches Jin, she stabs him through the heart, though as she smirks a block of ice falls to pieces around her sword. The real Jin steps out of the blizzard and out of his camouflage and slashes a beam of ice at Esdeath’s face. 33 While she is quick enough to dodge the strike, she can’t avoid the second that aims at her feet, freezing her to the ground and her sword to her side. She’s then defenceless against Jin’s two punches towards her head and a kick to her chest that shatters the ice and knocks her to the ground. 30 Esdeath brakes out and causes a deadlocked. Ice and granite fly all around the battlefield, but in the end occurs take away a big bang, but Jin receives an attack on his chest. Jin grunts, but bleeding from the wound and severe, with what is hidden. Jin uses the power of order in an attempt to heal him, but Esdeath prepares his biggest attack, although her tactical mind actually hidden something else. Jin decides to wait and see. 20 A massive pillar of ice breaks out of the ground underneath Jin, hitting him into the sky. Esdeath forms a few more, making an effective mountain range in the battlefield and pushing Jin further away from her. He stands up and begins to slide down the mountains by using an ice sword as a surf board, but when he reaches the surface Esdeath is waiting for him and slashes him across the chest. With dozens of repeated strikes she jabs at his body, and his sword glow blue; a layer of icy body armour forms and is able to defend against the worst of her slashes. 9 She aims to finish him off with a jab to the head, but his ice-covered arm deflects the blow away. They stare each other down when Esdeath licks his blood off her lip. Esdeath lunges with her sword but Jin grabs her arm. As she shrieks, ice slowly covers her arm and spreads to the rest of her body. Jin: Artic Dungeon!! The rest of Esdeath’s body freezes over, and with a single sword slash, shatters her body to a frozen poap. K.O. Tsubaki and Makoto help Jin up as they catch up. Tsubaki and Makoto killed the rest of the imperial guards. Tsubaki: Are you okay Jin? Jin: I'm fine! She was tough! Makoto: We should help any of the remaining survivors. Jin: Agreed! The three then moved out. Results (Cues Under Heaven Destruction) This melee's winner is Jin Kisaragi! Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees